Break
by PreachKim
Summary: "Ku harap kau bisa menerima keputusanku, seperti aku menerima keputusamu beberapa bulan yang lalu." - Wonwoo. Meanie. BL. Wonwoo x Mingyu. slight Wonhui/JunHao.


Title : Break

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Main Pair : Meanie

Rated : T

 _Dedicated to everyone who loves meanie._

 **20170121**

" _Lets take a break hyung_ ," Seorang lelaki dengan kulit kecoklatan kepada seorang lelaki manis dengan wajah datar.

" _Wae?_ Apa sekarang kau sudah bosan menyakitiku?" Tanya lawan bicaranya.

"Tch, bukankah dekat dengan Jun _hyung_ terasa lebih nyaman dibandingkan denganku?" Sarkas lelaki berkulit tan itu. Lelaki dihadapannya hanya tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau katakan. Selamat tinggal Kim Mingyu, semoga kau berbahagia dengan _sunbae_ itu." Ujarnya lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Mingyu.

"Selamat tinggal Jeon Wonwoo," Lirih Mingyu. Ia menatap punggung yang menjauhinya dengan sendu.

.

.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku taman yang tak jauh dari _dorm_ Seventeen. Ia baru saja mengirimkan pesan pada rekan segrupnya untuk mendatanginya. Menghela napas dalam, ia kembali memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya dan kekasi –atau sekarang menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Ia melepas kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya. Dipijitnya pangkal hidungnya, menghilangkan sedikit rasa pening dikepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak menangis, ia masihlah lelaki meskipun dalam hubungannya ia yang berperan sebagai yang didominasi. Ia hanya merasa kecewa, sangat kecewa pada lelaki _itu_.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu repot-repot menelponku, Jeon Wonwoo?" Suara seseorang terdengar. Dengan masih menutup kedua matanya, Wonwoo menjawab, "Kami berakhir," yang mana membuat lawan bicaranya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku yakin bukan kau yang ingin mengakhirinya, 'kan?" Tanya sosok itu. Wonwoo kembali menghela napas.

"Kau tau kalau aku berusaha mempertahankan semuanya, Soon." Lirihnya. Matanya yang tajam memandang sendu pada Soonyoung.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Ia menempatkan bokongnya disebelah Wonwoo. Bersiap menyimak cerita dari temannya yang datar itu.

"Junhui." Hanya dengan satu nama itu saja sudah membuat Soonyoung mengerti keseluruhan cerita yang akan dikatakan Wonwoo.

"Bukankah kalian sudah sering membahas tentang itu?" Soonyoung mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi.

"Kali ini berbeda. Kurasa ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari patung berjalan sepertiku." Wonwoo tersenyum miris. Soonyoung mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, jika dipikir lagi kau sepertinya cocok dengan Jun. Kenapa tidak mencoba membuka hatimu untuknya?" Saran Soonyoung disambut senyuman kecil dari Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang mencobanya, Mingyu benar. Aku memang terlihat lebih bahagia jika dengan Jun." Ujarnya dengan senyum miris. Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Mingyu menajamkan tatapannya. Perasaannya saja, atau akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo memang lebih _clingy_ pada Jun? Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau hatinya memang merasa panas. Ia memang masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu, ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa malam itu ia mengatakan kalimat itu pada _hyung_ kesayangannya.

Ia menyesal.

"Bagaimana rasanya Mingyu ya?" Tanya Minghao yang duduk disebelahnya. Mingyu mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tak mengerti. Minghao menyeringai.

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang tersayangmu _clingy_ pada orang lain?" Tanyanya dengan seringaian yang makin melebar. Mingyu menatapnya datar.

" _Well_ , itu yang sering Wonwoo _hyung_ rasakan. Kalau kau mau tau," Ujarnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.

.

"Jun, bisa temani aku ketoko buku? Aku ingin membeli beberapa novel," Pinta Wonwoo disuatu sore.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil barangku dahulu," Ujar Jun menanggapi. Chan yang sedang berada didekat mereka mengernyit.

"Apa sekarang kalian sudah resmi?" Tanyanya dengan polos. Seungkwan yang berada disebelahnya menyenggol tangannya.

"Terlihat seperti itu ya?" Balas Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan, disertai dengan tawa setelahnya. Mingyu yang baru saja lewat membekukan tubuhnya.

 _Apa sudah terlambat untuk kembali?_

" _Kajja_ Wonwoo-ya," Ajak Jun yang sudah rapi. Wonwoo mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahului Jun, tanpa menghiraukan eksistensi Mingyu sama sekali.

.

"Wonwoo-ya." Panggil Jun pelan, mereka tengah mengistirahatkan diri disebuah café. Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Berhentilah membohongi semuanya, berhenti membohongi Mingyu, berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri." Jun menatap Wonwoo yang kini membeku.

"Ah, jadi aku ketahuan ya?" Tanyanya dengan senyum nanar. Jun menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan lelaki manis didepannya ini.

"Jujur lah pada dirimu, pada Mingyu. Kalian saling menyakiti jika seperti ini terus menerus." Wonwoo tertawa, tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Aku meragukan perkataanmu kawan, Mingyu yang bahkan menyarankanku untuk bersamamu. Ia tidak pernah tersakiti." Ujarnya keras kepala.

"Kalian memang keras kepala," Jun menggelengkan kepalanya. Digenggamnya tangan Wonwoo. "Dengarkan aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan kau monopoli, kau tau aku sudah bersama Minghao sekarang. Mingyu sudah cukup mendapatkan pelajarannya. Sekarang selesaikanlah masalah kalian."

Jun beranjak dari duduknya. Matanya menatap seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi mengikuti kegiatannya dengan Wonwoo. Lelaki degan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan wajah tampan bak tokoh komik. Kim Mingyu.

Ditepuknya bahu pemuda tan itu, sebelum melangkah menjauh. Mingyu dengan perlahan melangkah mendekat pada Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah tau semuanya sekarang. Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya setelah menaruh beberapa lembar won pada meja café itu. Ia melangkah dengan santai melewati Mingyu.

"Berhenti disana Jeon Wonwoo." Namun Wonwoo tidak mendengarkannya. Menganggap suara Mingyu hanya angin yang berlalu. Mingyu menghela napas kemudian melangkah mengikuti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela napas dalam saat mengetahui Mingyu mengikuti dirinya. Ia pada akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah bangku taman.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Kim Mingyu?" Mingyu tersenyum. Ia mendekat pada Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya pelan. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu," Mingyu tersenyum cerah, ia meraih tangan Wonwoo untuk dibawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan, tetapi Wonwoo menahan pergerakannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu Kim Mingyu. Bukan menerimamu kembali." Ujarnya datar. Senyum diwajah Mingyu seketika lenyap.

"Kembalilah padaku _hyung_. Aku menyesal." Ujarnya memelas. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Setelah memutuskanku, sekarang kau memohon kembali padaku Kim? Tch." Wonwoo berdecak kesal.

"Aku memang masih mencintaimu. Aku memang tempatmu kembali setelah kau bosan bermain dengan yang lainnya. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku belum siap untuk menerimamu kembali pulang Kim Mingyu." Ia menarik napas panjang. "Atau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk menyambutmu kembali," Ia menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dengan Mingyu.

"Ku harap kau bisa menerima keputusanku, seperti aku menerima keputusamu beberapa bulan yang lalu." Setelah itu ia melangkah pergi dengan air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata tajamnya.

END

 **P.S**

Masih seputar sikardus Mingyu. Kali ini sad ending ya :')

Berencana mau buat FF Meanie chaptered, ada yang punya saran plot? Siapa tau bisa diselipin di sono.

And btw HIGHLIGHT OT13 WAS EXTREAMLY GOOD AND LIT, LOVE THE WAY THEY CHANGE THAT MANDARIN LYRICS INTO KOREAN, AND WONWOO TOO, GOD.

Okay enough. Btw, jangan lupa baca ff sebelah ya ;) yang judulnya 'enough' itu lhoo. Ha.

 _Last words_

 _Enjoy and_

 _XOXO_


End file.
